During catheterization procedures, the nurse or physician will create an opening into an artery or other vessel with a conventional catheter introducer or dilator. The size of the opening will vary depending on the type of procedure and the size of the catheter which is used. For example, the diameter of the catheter and catheter sheath used in standard angiography procedures is typically between 5 to 8 French (1.67 mm and 2.67 mm, respectively). The diameter of the catheter and catheter sheath used in angioplasty procedures may be 8 (2.67 mm) or 9 (3.33 mm) French. The diameter of the catheter and catheter sheath used in intro-aortic balloon pump procedures is typically between 14 to 16 French (4.67 mm and 5.33 mm, respectively) and the diameter of the catheter and catheter sheath used with cardiopulmonary support systems is typically between 18 and 20 French (6.0 mm and 6.67 mm, respectively). Additionally, the catheter is often twisted or otherwise manipulated as it is advanced to the treatment site, thereby causing a further enlargement of the incision or puncture in the body of the patient.
When the medical procedure is completed and the catheter is removed from the artery or other blood vessel, conventional practice has been to apply external pressure to the entry site until clotting occurs. Because many of the patients undergoing these procedures have been medicated with an anticoagulant such as heparin, the nurse may be required to apply external pressure to the incision site for an extended period of time. The time required to stop bleeding at the incision is not an efficient use of the nurses time and a painful hematoma or unsightly bruise may still occur at the incision site because the artery will continue to bleed internally until clotting blocks the opening in the artery.
U.S Pat. No. 4,829,994 granted to Kurth on May 16, 1989 attempts to resolve the above-described problem by providing an apron-like device consisting of a pelvic apron and a groin strap to apply a compressive force to the femoral vessel of the patient. Although this device effectively eliminates the need to have a nurse apply direct pressure to the incision site, the decrease in blood flow through the femoral artery caused by the use of this device may increase the likelihood of thrombosis formation in the compromised patient.
Another approach to resolving the above-identified problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,246 granted to Sinofsky on May 29, 1990. The method of using the device disclosed in this patent includes the steps of advancing a semi-rigid tube having an inflatable balloon at its distal end through the overlying tissue to a location adjacent to the outer lumen of the punctured artery. The balloon is then inflated to apply pressure directly to the outer lumen of the artery. Laser energy is then directed to the outer lumen of the artery via an optical fiber centrally located in the semi-rigid tube such that the laser energy passes through the optical fiber and balloon of the semi-rigid tube to thermally weld the artery and seal the incision.
A further approach to resolving the above-identified problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,364 granted to Kensey on May 17, 1988 and related U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,568 and 4,890,612 granted to Kensey on Aug. 1, 1989 and Jan. 2, 1990, respectively. The first two Kensey patents disclose a device for sealing an opening in the wall of a blood vessel which consists of an elongate tubular body having an expandable closure member removably disposed therein The tubular body also includes an ejecting device disposed within the tubular body for forcing the closure member from the tubular body into the interior of the blood vessel. A retraction filament is secured to the closure member so that the engagement surface of the closure member hemostatically engages the inner surface of the blood vessel contiguous with the puncture. The final Kensey patent discloses a device which includes a plug member having a holding portion which is adapted to engage portions of the tissue adjacent to the punctured vessel or organ to hold the plug member in place and a sealing portion formed of a foam material which extends into the punctured vessel or organ to engage the tissue contiguous therewith to seal the puncture.
None of the prior art devices teach the use of a simple and relatively inexpensive means for effecting the closure of a puncture or incision in the wall of a blood vessel, duct or lumen without extending into the affected blood vessel, duct or lumen.